Amazon Grassland (New Pleistocene)
The Amazon grassland lies at the tip of what was once South America, it becomes a wet savanna during the wet season. Amazon Grassland *The Brazilian buffalo, Babulus prairii, is a descendant of feral water buffaloes that were introduced to South America by humans. They live across the grasslands in large herds. They have large horns to defend themselves against predators. *The Brazilian gazelle, Gazella brazilis, is a descendant of Thompson's gazelles that were introduced to South Africa and started feral population. They are similar to their ancestors. They are about half the size of elks. *The Amazonian gray wolf, Canis lupus cucumis, ''is a descendant of gray wolves that migrated to South America due to a land bridge connected between South America and North America. They are the second largest subspecies of gray wolf. *The '''South American white rhinoceros', Ceratotherium amazonii, is a descendant of white rhinoceros that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The South American black rhinoceros, Diceros bicornis cucumis, is a descendant of black rhinoceros that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The South American wild horse, Equus ferus prairii, is a descendant of feral horses that became truly wild. They run in large herds across the grasslands. They resemble the grayish-red Przewalski's horse. *The Amazonian elephant, Loxodonta amazonii, is a descendant of African elephants that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are the largest herbivores in the grassland. *The Brazilian death cat, Pantherofelis amazonii, is a descendant of feral cats that became larger (about the size of a lion). They are the apex predators of the grassland. They live in small prides. They resemble a brownish-gray liger (a lion/tiger hybrid). *The Brazilian river aurochs, Bos meritium, is a zebu-like descendant of domestic cattle used as livestock during the Holocene. Some cattle were released or escaped During the Last World War and started a feral population. They run in large herds. *The lowland deer, Gengis amazonus, is a descendant of white-tailed deer that travels in large herds of 15 to 50 animals; they have evolved to be primary grazers and vaguely resemble axis deer. *The Bush hunting dog, Speothocanis americau, is a descendant of bush dogs that became more African wild dog-like in size and appearance. They live in large packs to hunt down prey. They closely resemble African wild dogs. *The Grassland guanaco, Lama americanii, is a descendant of guanacos that migrated from the mountains to grasslands. They are herbivores. They are similar to but are larger than their ancestors, about the size of a moose. *The Plains vicuna, Vicugna amazonii, is a descendant of vicunas that migrated from the hills to grasslands. They are herbivores. They are similar to their ancestors, but are bigger, about the size of an elk. *The Prairie tapir, Tapirus prairii, a lowland species of tapir and is descended from modern tapirs that adapted to life in the grasslands. It vagley resembles modern tapirs, but is slightly larger and has slightly longer legs to escape from predators. *The Brazilian oryx, Oryx gazella cucumis, is a descendant of gemsboks that were introduced to South America. They are no longer drought tolerant like their ancestors. *The Patagonian gray wolf, Canis lupus oncas, is a descendant of gray wolves that migrated to South America during the Second American Interchange. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Amazonian brown bear, Ursus arctos brazilis, is a descendant of black bears that migrated to South America and became carnivorous, known to prey on deer, wild pigs, horses, etc. They are known to steal kills from Brazilian death cats. *The Brazilian tiger, Panthera tigris cucumis, is the descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos and adapted to the grasslands. They are similar to their ancestors, but are slightly larger than African lions. *The Amazonian elk, Cervus canadensis amazonicus, is a descendant of North American elks that were introduced to South America and started feral populations. They are similar to their ancestors, but are grayish-brown in color. *The South American hippopotamus, Hippopotamus americanii, is a descendant of invasive common hippopotamuses of Africa that were brought to South America by Pablo Escobar. It has hardly changed much from its ancestors from Africa. Category:New Pleistocene Category:South America